Why You Don't Go Alone
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: A little drabblish aftermath oneshot to Grace, read it first. Anissa bumps into her mother's former captor, and ends up in her former position.


**This is for anybody who read Grace, this is a little story about Anissa (Grace and Marc's daughter.) It is also in her POV.**

**Anissa is 15 in the POV, enjoy!**

I was told not to leave the grounds, I couldn't resist though. My mother told me to stay away, there was one person she didn't want me to meet. She never told me who this person was, so there was no point in telling me anyway. I walked through the gardens, where I would normally walk with my mother. When I got to the end, by the gate, I climbed it easily, and I was free. I looked around at the little town that was on the other side of the gate, and all of the mushroom people looked at me. "Princess Anissa!" The scolding voice of Toadsworth yelled. "What are you doing outside the castle grounds? Your parents are probably going to be worried sick!" "I want to explore, I want to meet new people." "Alright, but be careful." I was about to walk away but then stopped. "Why?" "The koopas are coming, Anissa. Steer clear if you can." He walked away silently, into the town. I wondered _who are the koopas?_ I moved along through the town, all the people waved, and I waved back. I was thinking about the person my mother told me not to talk to, _what if I meet them?_ "Anissa?" A deep low voice called my name, I turned around and saw the one and only Ludwig Von Koopa, king of the Darklands. "You have your mother's eyes." He tells me. "You know my mother?" "Yes, I do." I have the sudden urge to run, but he grabs my arm."What do you want?" I tried to get out of his grip. "I have to tell you something, about your mother." I gave up and let him drag me around town and into the infamous doomship. He leads me to a table and makes me sit down. I don't say a word, knowing that he did something to my mother, just by instinct. "You don't know what happened do you?" "No I don't! My mother never tells me anything!" "Really? I thought she'd tell you about her death." "She's not dead! Are you mad?" I wanted to get up and leave, but I was tied down to the chair I was sitting in. This was really ridiculous, since I thought we made peace with the koopas. "She was dead, for a small amount of time. She was burned in my father's flames." "Then why do I exist? How did she magically come back to life?" "Lemmy saved her, and my little brother, he was killed also." "What did _you_ do to my mother?" He looked pretty pissed off at me, he didn't answer, he was clearly not in the mood for that story. "What did you do? Be honest!" "Fine, if you insist. When your mother was baby I kidnapped her from her home, then I had this crazy obsession over her. After the accident, I left her alone, but I still love her." I gave him a strange look. "You did what?" He snickered and watched me struggle, I was never as strong as my mother was, so I couldn't escape. I knew exactly what he wanted me for, I was just like my mother, also I could lead him to her. I felt like I was betrayed in a way, I thought this was never going to happen to me,I thought that was a guarantee.I looked around the room, since I had nothing else to do, all I saw were self portraits of Ludwig, which scared me to am I here?" I asked him, knowing what he would say anyway."You're a replica of your mother, for one. and I could always take her back from that idiot you call your father, with your help." "I'd never do that, even if I was forced to! And besides, you never had her in the first place!" "I'm a king! I can do whatever I want!" I was pretty angry at him, he was a ruthless koopa, only cared for himself. Once Bowser died he took the whole kingdom to himself, and tore up the peace treaty that was once between the kingdoms, he had no plans to harm my mother, yet. The door burst open suddenly, leaving me in shock. My mother

was standing there, she looked angry."Anissa what happened?" I didn't know what to tell her, other than the fact that I was kidnapped. I pointed to Ludwig,"He did it!" My mother laughed. "Just what I thought!" She walked up to him, and demanded him to release didn't want to, but followed my mother's order and did so.I was finally free."I have my eye on you, Grace." He tells my mother as we walk away, when we finally make it back to the castle my mother scolds me, to never leave the grounds alone. I agreed with her, my lesson was learned.


End file.
